


The Kiss

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea and Yugi love each other but are afraid to tell each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine. Please be kind

Tea glanced over at her friend Yugi. The way his spiky hair ruffled in the wind as it blew through the open window made her breath catch. She loved his hair. His bright violet eyes made her go weak. She loved her best friend Yugi. She just wishes she could tell him.

"Earth to Tea! Hey Tea!" Joey called.

"Oh sorry Joey I was day dreaming. What's up?" She responded.

"We're heading to Domino City," He said pointing to Yugi, Tristan and himself. "Wanna come?"

"Sure. Let me just grab my stuff." She said heading to her locker. Any moment she got to spend with Yugi was a good one.

"Hey Tea, you ready? Joey and Tristan are outside waiting for us." Yugi said as he walked up to her locker.

She looked over to her and stared into his eyes. She wanted to tell him right there that she loved him.

"You okay Tea? Why are you staring at me like that?" Yugi asked.

Tea shook her head. It would be ridiculous. He would just laugh at her. "Sorry Yug, I was just daydreaming. Yea let's go or those two knuckleheads will leave without us." She said following him out the school.

* * *

As the four of them walked to Domino City, Yugi kept glancing at Tea. He loved the way she laughed. He loved her long lacy legs. And especially her eyes. He could stare at them all day. He wanted to tell Tea how much he loved her.

"That would be a stupid idea." He said to himself unaware that he spoke out loud.

"What is? Going to check out the museum?" Tristan asked Yugi.

"Huh? Oh no I was just talking to myself. Sorry, I think that checking out the new exhibit would be great."

He noticed Tea and Joey stare at him. He just put on a fake smile. They shrugged and continued on their way. He decided to pull back a little so he wouldn't be heard if he talked out loud again.

"Why don't you just tell her you like her?" Yami said appearing in front of Yugi.

"Because she would laugh in my face. She would think I was joking." Yugi explained.

"I am experienced in Duel Monsters and not love, but I think that you should tell her how you feel."

"I don't know. I just –"

"Hey Yugi, are you coming or are you gonna talk to yourself all day?" Joey yelled.

Yugi laughed, "I'm coming." He called back as he ran to catch up with his friends.

* * *

Tea wondered what was up with Yugi. Through the whole exhibit, he was really quiet. She knew that he loved the history of Egypt especially since he found out that Duel Monsters originated there and that his destiny coincided with that place. So she thought he was enjoying the exhibit as much as the rest of them, but he never said a single word.

"Hey how about we grab some food, cause I am starving." She said.

"Absolutely." Joey and Tristan said in unison.

"What about you Yugi, are you hungry?" She asked.

Yugi just nodded. The group left the Domino Museum and headed to the nearest fast food place. After eating and spending more time together, the group headed their separate ways to their homes.

"Bye Yugi!" Tea called.

Yugi just waved and headed home.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Tea found Yugi sitting outside.

"Hey Yugi." She said sitting beside him.

"Oh hey Tea. How are you?" Yugi responded.

"Fine. Are you okay? You seemed pretty quiet yesterday. I was really worried about you."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about stuff. Hey Tea? I really need to tell you something. Please don't laugh."

"Okay I promise. What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"I think I love you."

Tea laughed and Yugi got angry and started walk away.

"Yugi wait, I wasn't laughing for the reason you think."

Yugi turned around and Tea kissed him. He looked at her curiously.

"I was laughing because I love you too."

"Really?"

Tea nodded and laughed again. "Yeah, I wanted to tell you for so long, but I was afraid you would think I was being dumb."

"Me too."

Tea and Yugi leaned in to kiss each other again.

**END.**


End file.
